totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Kosmiczna misja
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata – Odcinek 12 Heidi stała w pobliżu dużego, luksusowego autobusu, wewnątrz którego można było dostrzec finałową szóstkę uczestników. Heidi: 'Witajcie ponownie! W poprzednim odcinku odwiedziliśmy małe, opuszczone miasteczko, które podobno jest nawiedzone. Nasi uczestnicy mieli za zadanie złapać jak najwięcej duchów. Jak na ironię Pogromcy Duchów w końcu nawalili i przegrali, dzięki czemu Poszukiwacze UFO mogli cieszyć się ze swojego czwartego zwycięstwa w tym sezonie. Na ceremonii jakimś cudem odpadł George. Oprócz tego w trakcie zadania Fiona najwidoczniej nie wytrzymała psychicznie i postanowiła zrezygnować. W ten sposób zostało nam tylko sześciu zawodników. Dziś jest ich szczęśliwy dzień, ponieważ mogą jechać razem ze mną w moim luksusowym autobusie. Wyjeżdżamy z tego ponurego miasteczka tylko po to, aby wrócić do rozpadającego się domu na odludziu. Jakie to ekscytujące… Co tym razem czeka na uczestników? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! W autobusie ''Autobus jechał już od jakiegoś czasu. Poszukiwacze UFO siedzieli razem po jednej stronie, natomiast Pogromcy Duchów po drugiej. Znajdowali się od siebie wystarczająco daleko, żeby przeciwnicy ich nie usłyszeli. Dean i Bianca zaczęli po cichu rozmawiać ze sobą. 'Bianca: '''Pamiętaj o naszym „sojuszu”. Uratowałam cię, więc nawet nie próbuj teraz obracać się przeciwko mnie. '''Dean: '''Spokojnie, nie zrobię tego… (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'A przynajmniej nie tak od razu. Poza tym pozostali może wyrzucą ją za mnie i wtedy będę mieć już z nią spokój… (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'To, co zrobiłam, było ryzykowne, ale przecież jesteśmy już w finałowej szóstce i za moment drużyny na pewno przestaną istnieć. A wtedy pozbędę się Deana, oczywiście tuż po tym gdy wykorzystam go do własnych celów. '''Dean: '''Tak w ogóle to wiesz może czy podczas zadania znalazł ktoś tę statuetkę nietykalności? '''Bianca: '''Nie mam pojęcia. Ale bardzo możliwe, że ktoś na nią trafił… '''Dean: '''Szkoda że ja jej nie znalazłem. Wtedy nie musiałbym się z tobą męczyć… '''Bianca: '''Ojej, jak mi przykro. '''Dean: '''A jak długo muszę być twoim „służącym”? '''Bianca: '''Cóż… Myślę, że co najmniej do momentu, w którym to ty uratujesz mnie w jakiś sposób przed eliminacją. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Oczywiście najlepiej by było, gdyby wyeliminował wtedy sam siebie. '''Dean: '''Eh, mam nadzieję, że ta chwila nadejdzie jak najszybciej. '''Bianca: '''Zobaczymy… W ostateczności, jeśli trafimy razem do finału, to będziesz musiał dać mi wygrać. '''Dean: '''Słucham? '''Bianca: '''No tak, przecież gdyby nie ja, to już by cię tutaj nie było. '''Dean: '''Dobra, nie mam ochoty dłużej o tym gadać… ''Dean przesiadł się nieco dalej zostawiając uśmiechniętą Biankę. Tymczasem u przeciwnej drużyny… 'Bella: '''Kto by pomyślał, że po jednej wygranej będziemy mieli taką przewagę… '''Samantha: '''Pff, nasza drużyna jest tak beznadziejna, że na pewno przegramy z tymi dwiema osobami, które tam zostały. '''Bella: '''Fajnie, że w nas wierzysz… '''Shane: '''I tak nie ma po co ekscytować się tą całą „przewagą”, bo drużyny pewnie już zaraz zostaną rozwiązane. '''Bella: '''No dobra, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że możemy dalej ze sobą współpracować, dzięki czemu znajdziemy się razem w finałowej czwórce. ^^ '''Dustin: '''Dobry pomysł! :D '''Shane: '''Cóż, chyba wolałbym, gdybyśmy współpracowali bez tej leniwej księżniczki… '''Samantha: '''Słyszałam to. Poza tym pomyślałam to samo o tobie, tylko że ty nie jesteś księżniczką, a jedynie zwykłym plebsem. '''Shane: '''Jeśli chciałaś mnie obrazić, to ci się nie udało. '''Dustin: '''Nie kłóćcie się. Na pewno obydwoje możecie zapomnieć o swoim konflikcie po to, aby być bliżej finału. '''Samantha: '''Okej, ale on odpada zaraz po tej dwójce z przeciwnej drużyny. '''Shane: '''Nie, to ty odpadasz zaraz po nich. '''Bella: '''To nie jest teraz zbyt istotne. Najpierw skupmy się na tym, żebyśmy razem przetrwali następne eliminacje. '''Shane: '''Poradzimy sobie. Chyba… (pokój zwierzeń)'Shane: 'W sumie to założę się, że Samantha wszystko nam zepsuje. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Oby ta współpraca na serio nam wyszła. W przeciwnym wypadku dotarcie do finału będzie o wiele trudniejsze… ''Po kilku godzinach jazdy autobus nagle zatrzymał się. Heidi oraz uczestnicy podeszli do kierowcy, żeby dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje. Jednocześnie okazało się, że kierowcą jest Sophie. 'Dustin: '''Dlaczego stoimy? '''Bianca: '''I dlaczego ta wariatka robi za kierowcę? '''Heidi: '''Sophie zgodziła się pracować za darmo, a skoro potrafi też prowadzić, to postanowiłam z tego skorzystać. ^^ Ale mimo wszystko ja również chciałabym wiedzieć z jakiego powodu zatrzymaliśmy się, bo nie ma sensu robić żadnych postojów. '''Sophie: '''Cóż, wystarczy, że spojrzycie przed siebie… ''Zawodnicy i prowadząca dopiero teraz spojrzeli przez przednią szybę. Okazało się, że jakieś kilkaset metrów dalej stoi ogromny statek kosmiczny, który jednocześnie blokuje im drogę. 'Heidi: '''Dobra, tego się nie spodziewałam… Nikt mi nie powiedział, że mamy po drodze spotkać się z kosmitami. '''Sophie: '''Bo to chyba wcale nie było zaplanowane… ''W tym momencie autobus zaczął coraz szybciej zbliżać się do statku kosmicznego. 'Heidi: '''Dlaczego tam jedziesz?! '''Sophie: '''To nie ja! Kosmici chyba nas zauważyli i prawdopodobnie w ten sposób „zapraszają” nas do środka! '''Bella: '''Może nie są wrogo nastawieni… '''Samantha: '''Czego wy się obawiacie? Przecież przy każdej eliminacji statek kosmiczny porywa frajera, który odpadł, więc to nie może być niebezpieczne. '''Heidi: '''Czy muszę wam jeszcze raz przypomnieć, że nasz eliminacyjny statek nie należy do kosmitów i nie jest przez nich sterowany? '''Samantha: '''Ten może też do nich nie należy… ''Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył odpowiedzieć, autobus został wciągnięty do wnętrza statku. Znaleźli się w wielkim pomieszczeniu, w którym znajdowała się jedna postać. Był to kosmita, który ani trochę nie przypominał człowieka. 'Samantha: '''Dobra, nieważne. ''Kosmita podszedł do autobusu i zapukał do drzwi jednocześnie pokazując, żeby wszyscy z niego wyszli. 'Bella: '''Może powinniśmy spróbować uciec? '''Sophie: '''Wtedy pewnie tylko pogorszymy sprawę, ponieważ nie sądzę, że dadzą nam tak łatwo uciec skoro już nas tutaj wciągnęli. Ten brzydal najwidoczniej chce, żebyśmy wyszli, więc zróbmy to. ''Sophie otworzyła drzwi i wyszła z autobusu. Reszta osób trochę się zawahała, ale po chwili wszyscy już opuścili autobus. '' Statek kosmiczny ''Kosmita zaczął przemawiać w jakimś niezrozumiałym języku. 'Bianca: '''Co on gada? '''Sophie: '''Chyba chciałby się dowiedzieć kim jesteśmy i co tutaj robimy… ''Gdy kosmita przestał mówić, Sophie zbliżyła się do niego. Rozejrzała się dookoła, a potem nagle zamachnęła się i z całej siły uderzyła kosmitę w twarz, który upadł na podłogę i prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. 'Shane: '''Okej, robi się coraz ciekawiej… '''Heidi: '''Co ty zrobiłaś? Teraz to już na pewno będziemy mieli kłopoty! '''Sophie: '''Spokojnie. Wiem że nikt nas teraz nie obserwuje. ''Niemalże w tym samym momencie na Heidi i Sophie spadła klatka, w której zostały uwięzione. 'Heidi: '''Czyżby? Teraz też tak uważasz? '''Sophie: '''No dobra, może jednak coś przeoczyłam… '''Heidi: '''Wyciągnijcie nas stąd! ''Uczestnicy podeszli do klatki, ale nic nie mogli z nią zrobić. Na dodatek klatka zaczęła podnosić się do góry zabierając ze sobą Heidi i Sophie. 'Dean: '''Eee, i co teraz? '''Heidi: '''Mam doskonały pomysł! To będzie wasze zadanie! Macie nas uratować i sprawić, że wszyscy stąd bezpiecznie uciekniemy! '''Bianca: '''Brzmi to trochę tak, jakby to było zaplanowane… '''Heidi: '''Uwierzcie mi, że nie jest. Skoro już tu jesteśmy i najprawdopodobniej grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo, to będziemy mieli większą oglądalność, gdy rozegra się tu cały odcinek! Przecież jestem prowadzącą i mogę dowolnie zmieniać plany dotyczące zadań. '''Shane: '''Musisz być naprawdę zdesperowana skoro w takich momentach nadal myślisz o większej sławie… '''Heidi: '''I tak byście musieli mnie uratować, bo beze mnie program zostałby przerwany i wszyscy musielibyście odejść z pustymi rękami! '''Bella: '''Dobra, po prostu zróbmy coś, żeby stąd uciec. '''Heidi: '''Ah, i jeszcze jedno! Od tego momentu drużyny już nie istnieją i każdy działa na własną rękę. Miałam wam to później powiedzieć, ale widzicie jakie są okoliczności… ''W tym momencie klatka zniknęła w dziurze znajdującej się w suficie i uczestnicy zostali sami. 'Dean: '''Co za idiotyzm… '''Samantha: '''W sumie to nigdzie bym się nie ruszała, ale skoro bez prowadzącej nie będzie kasy… '''Shane: '''Której i tak nie wygrasz… '''Samantha: '''Mam o wiele większe szanse niż ty! '''Shane: '''Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. '''Bella: '''Eh, przestańcie… ''Nagle jedne z wielu drzwi znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu otworzyły się. W stronę uczestników zaczęła biec dosyć spora grupa kosmitów. 'Bianca: '''Chyba najwyższy czas, żeby się stąd ruszyć. Chodź, sługusie. ''Bianca pociągnęła Deana za ramię i razem wyszli przez najbliższe drzwi. 'Samantha: '''Ej, ja też chcę mieć służącego! (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: 'Szkoda tylko, że nie ma już tutaj dobrych kandydatów do tej roli… ''Samantha poszła za Biancą i Deanem, ale Dustin ją zatrzymał. 'Dustin: '''Czekaj! '''Samantha: '''Co? Chcesz mi usługiwać? '''Dustin: '''Nie, po prostu nie powinnaś za nimi iść, zwłaszcza że już ruszyło za nimi kilku kosmitów. '''Bella: '''Tak, a reszta biegnie do nas! ''Samantha popatrzyła się w stronę kosmitów. Następnie zaczęła krzyczeć i trzymając Dustina za rękę pociągnęła go ze sobą do drzwi znajdujących się w pobliżu tych, przez które przed chwilą przeszli Dean i Bianca. 'Bella: '''A co z nami? Mieliśmy trzymać się razem! (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'I już cała nasza „współpraca” najwidoczniej się posypała… ''Bella już miała ruszyć za Dustinem i Samanthą, ale Shane ją powstrzymał. 'Shane: '''Teraz to nie ma sensu. Między nimi a nami jest zbyt wielu kosmitów, więc musimy ruszyć w przeciwną stronę. Chodź. ''Shane pobiegł do drzwi znajdujących się naprzeciwko Samanthy i Dustina. Bella westchnęła i pobiegła tuż za nim. Bianca & Dean Bianca i Dean przez długi czas biegli po różnych korytarzach. W końcu postanowili zatrzymać się i trochę odpocząć. '''Bianca: Mam nadzieję, że nie ma już nikogo w pobliżu… Dean: Raczej nie. A nawet jeśli, to ja sobie z nimi poradzę. Bianca: Wow, jesteś taki odważny i bohaterski… Dean: Zobaczymy co powiesz, gdy zostaniesz tu całkiem sama. A nie, w sumie to nic nie powiesz, bo prawdopodobnie będziesz już martwa. Bianca: Nawet nie próbuj zostawiać mnie tutaj samej… Dean uśmiechnął się dumnie. Dean: 'Szczerze mówiąc nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz mnie aż tak potrzebować. '''Bianca: '''No wiesz, jak kosmici nas zaatakują, to ty będziesz ich pierwszą ofiarą, natomiast ja zdążę jeszcze uciec. '''Dean: '''Bardzo śmieszne. '''Bianca: '''Ja wcale nie żartuję. Przecież i tak cię nie lubię, więc nawet nie będzie mi ciebie szkoda. '''Dean: '''Eh, może chodźmy już dalej. Poza tym radzę ci się już uciszyć, jeśli na serio nie chcesz zostać tu sama z kosmitami. '''Bianca: '''Pff, wiem że nie zostawiłbyś mnie, więc daruj sobie te groźby. '''Dean: '''Tak uważasz? No to patrz. ''Dean zaczął iść dalej nie zwracając uwagi na Biancę. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: '''Niech ona sobie nie myśli, że ma nade mną całkowitą kontrolę! Bycie czyjąś głupią marionetką to ostatnie, czego tutaj chcę. '''Bianca: '''Jesteś taki żałosny… ''W tym momencie Dean zaczął biec. Bianca wyglądała na wkurzoną. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Co to ma znaczyć? Ten idiota miał się mnie słuchać! '''Bianca: '''Zaczekaj! ''Bianca została już dosyć daleko w tyle, więc pobiegła za Deanem, żeby go dogonić. Samantha & Dustin Samantha i Dustin ukryli się w małym schowku. '''Samantha: Lepiej, żeby nas tutaj nie znaleźli… Dustin: Cóż, miejmy taką nadzieję. Tak poza tym bylibyśmy w zdecydowanie lepszej sytuacji, gdybyśmy się nie rozdzielili… Samantha: Oj tam, nie potrzebujemy tych frajerów. Jestem pewna, że… Samantha nie dokończyła zdania, ponieważ Dustin zakrył jej twarz dłonią, żeby ją uciszyć. Dustin: Chyba ktoś tu idzie… Uczestnicy przez moment siedzieli nie odzywając się. Można było usłyszeć, jak za drzwiami przebiega kilku kosmitów. Gdy ich kroki ucichły, Samantha ponownie się odezwała. Samantha: 'Dobrze, że tu nie zajrzeli… ''W tym samym momencie drzwi otworzyły się. Okazało się, że stał przy nich jeden z kosmitów. Przerażona Samantha wzięła kij, który leżał obok nich i z całej siły uderzyła kosmitę zanim ten zdążył zrobić coś więcej. 'Dustin: '''Chyba właśnie nas uratowałaś. :D Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak musimy stąd uciekać. '''Samantha: '''Dobra, idziemy stąd zanim to coś wstanie z podłogi. ''Dustin i Samantha wyszli z pomieszczenia i pobiegli dalej. (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: '''Myślę, że po tym żałosnym programie powinnam zagrać superbohaterkę w jakimś filmie! <3 Mogłabym na przykład ratować świat przed głupim i bezgustownym plebsem! '''Dustin: '''Ciekawe co takiego musimy zrobić, żeby uratować prowadzącą… '''Samantha: '''Oby to nie było nic trudnego. No chyba że ty będziesz robić te najgorsze rzeczy, a ja będę ładnie wyglądać. <3 '''Dustin: '''Hmm… Okej. ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)'Dustin: 'Wiem, że nie powinienem się na to zgadzać, ale Samantha i tak pewnie będzie bezużyteczna, gdy trzeba będzie się trochę zmęczyć albo pobrudzić… (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: 'Świetnie! To już prawie tak, jakbym miała swojego służącego, który wszystko dla mnie zrobi! <3 Bella & Shane ''Bella i Shane po krótkiej ucieczce znaleźli się w dosyć dużym pomieszczeniu wypełnionym jedynie kilkoma dużymi skrzyniami. 'Shane: '''Chyba trafiliśmy do jakiegoś magazynu. '''Bella: '''Powinniśmy iść dalej. Zaraz pewnie dogonią nas tamci albo znajdą nas jacyś inni kosmici. '''Shane: '''Nie panikuj. '''Bella: '''Ja wcale nie panikuję! '''Shane: '''Jakoś trudno w to uwierzyć… '''Bella: '''Eh, po prostu chodźmy już dalej. '''Shane: '''Dobra, skoro tak bardzo ci się śpieszy na spotkanie z kolejnymi kosmitami… ''Shane podszedł do drzwi i spojrzał na Bellę, która nie ruszyła się z miejsca. 'Shane: '''Co, jednak zmieniłaś zdanie? ''Nagle z drugiej strony magazynu można było usłyszeć jakieś dziwne odgłosy. 'Bella: '''Nie, teraz tym bardziej chcę stąd iść! ''Bella wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Shane ruszył tuż za nią. 'Shane: '''Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, czy cokolwiek osiągniemy, jeśli będziemy tylko biegać we wszystkie strony. ''W tym momencie Bella gwałtownie zatrzymała się, przez co Shane prawie na nią wpadł. 'Bella: '''W takim razie powiedz mi, co innego możemy w tym momencie zrobić. '''Shane: '''No teraz to możemy tylko biec po tych korytarzach, bo i tak nic innego tutaj nie ma, ale mimo wszystko warto byłoby przeszukać kilka pomieszczeń zamiast od razu z nich uciekać. '''Bella: '''Myślisz że tego nie wiem? '''Shane: '''Okej, nieważne. Może następnym razem najpierw zapytam cię, czy mogę powiedzieć coś na temat zadania? '''Bella: '''Po prostu odzywaj się wtedy, gdy będziesz miał coś sensownego do powiedzenia, okej? '''Shane: '''Ja zawsze mam coś sensownego do powiedzenia. '''Bella: '''Ta, jasne… ''Bella pobiegła dalej, a Shane ponownie ruszył tuż za nią. Bianca & Dean Bianca w końcu dogoniła Deana, który zatrzymał się przed kilkoma zamkniętymi drzwiami. 'Bianca: '''Jesteś głuchy czy po prostu głupi? ''Dean zignorował jej komentarz. 'Dean: '''Którędy teraz idziemy? '''Bianca: '''A co za różnica gdzie dalej pójdziemy? I tak nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie powinniśmy iść. ''Bianca bez zastanowienia podeszła do jednych drzwi i otworzyła je. Okazało się, że kilkanaście metrów dalej stało kilku uzbrojonych kosmitów, którzy zaczęli biec w stronę uczestników. Bianca od razu zamknęła drzwi i odeszła trochę dalej. 'Bianca: '''Dobra, tam na pewno nie idziemy… ''W międzyczasie Dean otworzył inne drzwi, za którymi znajdowały się schody prowadzące na górę. 'Dean: '''Tu są tylko schody. Możemy sprawdzić, co jest na górze… ''Bianca natychmiastowo przepchnęła się obok Deana i zaczęła wbiegać po schodach. Chłopak pobiegł tuż za nią, a po chwili za dwójką zawodników pobiegło jeszcze kilku kosmitów. 'Dean: '''Jeśli nas zabiją to będzie twoja wina! '''Bianca: '''I tak by nas w końcu znaleźli, więc zamknij się! ''Uczestnicy wbiegli jak najwyżej. Przeszli przez duże metalowe drzwi, które udało im się zatrzasnąć tuż przed tym, gdy kosmici do nich dobiegli. 'Dean: '''W ostatniej chwili… '''Bianca: '''Pewnie zajmie im to tylko moment zanim tu wejdą. '''Dean: '''Więc chodźmy dalej. '''Bianca: '''Ty tutaj nie dowodzisz! '''Dean: '''A co innego zamierzasz zrobić w pustym korytarzu? ''Bianca nie odpowiadała przez kilka sekund. 'Bianca: '''Po prostu przestań mnie już wkurzać, bo zaczynam zastanawiać się nad wrzuceniem cię do tamtych kosmitów. '''Dean: '''Nawet jeśli spróbujesz, to ci się nie uda. '''Bianca: '''Może chcesz się przekonać? ''Tym razem Dean nic nie odpowiedział. 'Bianca: '''Tak myślałam. A teraz idziemy stąd. ''Bianca ruszyła przed siebie. Wkurzony Dean poszedł tuż za nią. Samantha & Dustin Po kilku minutach spokojnego wędrowania po korytarzach, Samantha i Dustin trafili do pomieszczenia, które było wypełnione wieloma łóżkami i szafkami. 'Samantha: '''Co za paskudna sypialnia… '''Dustin: '''Dziwne, że nikogo tutaj nie ma… '''Samantha: '''Nie mów tak, bo zaraz ktoś tu przyjdzie! '''Dustin: '''Jakby co, to łatwo się tutaj schowamy. '''Samantha: '''Nie zamierzam się nawet zbliżać do rzeczy, które były dotykane przez te potwory… '''Dustin: '''Bez przesady, przecież nic ci się nie stanie… ''Dustin podszedł do jednej z szafek i otworzył ją. Znajdowało się tam tylko trochę ubrań. 'Dustin: '''Chyba nie znajdziemy tu nic ciekawego. A już tym bardziej nie znajdziemy nic, co pomoże nam uratować prowadzącą… ''W tym momencie drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się. Do pomieszczenia weszło dwóch kosmitów, którzy byli o wiele wyżsi od uczestników. Mieli również broń. '' '''Samantha: '''OMG, ja nie chcę umierać! Jestem na to zbyt ładna! '''Dustin: '''Obawiam się, że nie mamy jak im uciec… Tu nie ma innego wyjścia. ''Kosmici podeszli do zawodników i zaczęli coś do nich mówić, ale oczywiście nie można było nic z tego zrozumieć. (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: '''Jako przyszła gwiazda filmowa, która zagra superbohaterkę, wiedziałam, że muszę zrobić coś, żeby ich pokonać! ''Samantha krzyknęła i z całej siły kopnęła jednego z kosmitów w brzuch. Jednakże jej „ofiara” jedynie lekko skrzywiła się z bólu i groźnie spojrzała na Samanthę. (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: '''No dobra, czasami nawet superbohaterowi coś nie wychodzi… ''Kosmici złapali Dustina i Samanthę. Uczestnicy próbowali się uwolnić, lecz po chwili uświadomili sobie, że nie mają żadnych szans. Zwłaszcza gdy kosmici skuli ich kajdankami. Następnie zaczęli ich gdzieś prowadzić. Bella & Shane Dwójka uczestników właśnie weszła do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowało się kilka dużych komputerów. Wszystkie były włączone, ale nikogo nie było w pobliżu. 'Shane: '''Teraz jest dobry moment na to, żeby sprawdzić, co tutaj mamy. '''Bella: '''Też już zdążyłam o tym pomyśleć. '''Shane: '''To świetnie, bo już się martwiłem, że po pięciu sekundach będziesz chciała stąd uciec. ''Bella jedynie przewróciła oczami i podeszła do jednego dużego ekranu, który był podzielony na kilka mniejszych. 'Bella: '''Tu chyba jest monitoring. Może wypatrzymy coś ciekawego… '''Shane: '''Może… ''Oboje zaczęli przyglądać się ekranowi. Po chwili mogli zobaczyć, jak dwóch kosmitów ciągnie gdzieś Dustina i Samanthę. 'Shane: '''Wygląda na to, że my póki co mieliśmy więcej szczęścia… '''Bella: '''Powinniśmy im pomóc. '''Shane: '''Niby jak chcesz to zrobić? Już i tak mamy na głowie ratowanie prowadzącej i jej dziwnej asystentki. Poza tym nie będę ukrywać, że jakoś nie śpieszy mi się do ratowania tej zakochanej w sobie idiotki… Szkoda trochę Dustina, ale może jeszcze uda mu się uciec. '''Bella: '''Nie wierzę, że jesteś taki nieczuły… '''Shane: '''Przecież nic im się nie stanie… Chyba. '''Bella: '''No dobra, ale jeśli znajdziemy prowadzącą, to potem ich też trzeba uratować! '''Shane: '''Spokojnie, poradzimy sobie. Oczywiście zakładając, że kosmici nas nie pozabijają. ''Bella spojrzała się na Shane'a ze złością. 'Shane: '''Eh, postaram się już nie mówić tych „głupich” rzeczy. '''Bella: '''To dobrze. Przynajmniej nie musiałam znowu prosić cię o to na głos. '''Shane: '''No widzisz jak wspaniale już się rozumiemy. ''Po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł jeden kosmita. Był całkiem sam i zanim zdążył jakoś zareagować na obecność Shane'a i Belli, uczestnicy powalili go na ziemię i wybiegli z pomieszczenia. 'Bella: '''Cóż, przynajmniej dzięki monitoringowi wiemy już, w których miejscach nie ma Heidi. '''Shane: '''Ta, w końcu jakiś postęp… ''Bella i Shane pobiegli dalej. Podobnie jak Bianca i Dean, po chwili trafili na schody, po których weszli jak najwyżej. 'Bella: '''Możliwe, że są gdzieś tutaj, skoro tamta klatka została wciągnięta na górę… '''Shane: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że masz rację. ''Uczestnicy kontynuowali poszukiwania starając się nie wpaść na żadnych kosmitów. Bianca & Dean Bianca cały czas biegła przed Deanem. W pewnym momencie zatrzymała się przed dużym oknem. 'Dean: '''Na co się tak gapisz? '''Bianca: '''Nic szczególnego. Po prostu mamy teraz piękny widok na nasz autobus. ''Dean stanął obok Bianki i również spojrzał przez okno. 'Dean: '''Jakoś nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy widzieli tam jakieś duże okna… '''Bianca: '''Pewnie po drugiej stronie nie wyglądają jak okna. Zastanawia mnie teraz jak wielu kosmitów mogło nas wtedy obserwować. '''Dean: '''Chyba niezbyt wielu skoro tak kiepsko idzie im łapanie nas. '''Bianca: '''Cóż, możliwe, że pozostałych już mają. '''Dean: '''Ja na pewno nie dam się złapać! '''Bianca: '''Każdy może sobie tak powiedzieć… '''Dean: '''Ale ja nie jestem tak słaby jak inni. ''W międzyczasie Dean i Bianca odwrócili się od okna. Po chwili z jednego z pomieszczeń wyszło trzech kosmitów, którzy zaczęli iść w stronę zawodników. '' '''Bianca: '''Więc skoro tak uważasz, to zaraz zobaczymy, czy dasz sobie z nimi radę. ''Bianca popchnęła Deana w stronę kosmitów. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Ten kretyn już bardziej mi przeszkadzał niż pomagał, więc stwierdziłam, że sama też mogę sobie poradzić. ''Zanim Dean mógł jakoś zareagować, kosmici otoczyli go, natomiast zadowolona Bianca zaczęła powoli się oddalać patrząc jednocześnie na to, co się stanie z chłopakiem. 'Dean: '''Będziesz tego żałować! '''Bianca: '''Przecież powiedziałeś, że poradzisz sobie z nimi… ''Wkurzony Dean powalił jednego z kosmitów na podłogę, a potem korzystając z okazji rzucił się do ucieczki. Szybko minął zaskoczoną Biancę, która zaczęła biec tuż za nim. Kosmici oczywiście zaczęli ich ścigać. 'Dean: '''I co teraz powiesz? '''Bianca: '''Jeszcze ich nie zgubiliśmy, więc niczego mi nie udowodniłeś. ''Po krótkim biegu uczestnicy trafili na koniec korytarza. Znajdowały się tam tylko jedne drzwi. 'Bianca: '''No dalej, wchodź tam. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby nas złapali? '''Dean: '''Nie obchodzi mnie, co się z tobą stanie. ''Kosmici byli coraz bliżej, więc Bianca popchnęła Deana, który zasłaniał drzwi i weszła do pomieszczenia. Wewnątrz znajdowała się kolejna grupa kosmitów. 'Bianca: '''No świetnie… ''Oboje automatycznie zaczęli biec w przeciwną stronę próbując przepchać się przez trzech kosmitów, którzy już zdążyli ich dogonić. Już prawie im się udało, ale wtedy pojawili się pozostali i uczestnicy nie mieli już żadnych szans na ucieczkę. Samantha & Dustin Zawodnicy nadal byli ciągnięci gdzieś przez kosmitów. 'Samantha: '''To już się robi nudne… Czy oni mogliby się w końcu zatrzymać? ''W tym samym momencie kosmici zatrzymali się i zaczęli ze sobą dyskutować. 'Samantha: '''Nawet takie potwory potrafią czasami wysłuchać królowej. <3 '''Dustin: '''Teraz mamy małą szansę, żeby się uwolnić. '''Samantha: '''Spoko, już ja się tym zajmę! ''Samantha spojrzała się groźnie na jednego z kosmitów, a następnie kopnęła go w brzuch tak jak wcześniej. Oczywiście tym razem również nie zrobiło to na nim zbyt wielkiego wrażenia. 'Dustin: '''Naprawdę sądziłaś, że tym razem się uda? '''Samantha: '''No co? Już raz go tam kopnęłam, więc mogło go bardziej zaboleć! '''Dustin: '''Tak właściwie to chyba nie kopnęłaś tego samego kosmity, co wtedy… '''Samantha: '''Serio? W sumie to nie przyglądałam się tym dwóm paskudom, bo nie chcę przypadkiem stracić wzroku od patrzenia się na nich… ''Wkurzeni kosmici zaczęli dalej ciągnąć ze sobą uczestników. Od czasu do czasu „przypadkiem” uderzali nimi lekko o ściany. (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: '''Za taką zniewagę królowej powinni spłonąć w piekle! Jeszcze pożałują tego, że mnie tak potraktowali! Nie wiem jeszcze jak, ale na pewno będą tego żałować! Bella & Shane ''Bella i Shane właśnie stali przed jednym z dużych okien i przez moment patrzyli na autobus, tak jak wcześniej Bianca i Dean. 'Bella: '''Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że ci kosmici nie mają wobec nas złych zamiarów… '''Shane: '''Cóż, najwyżej wszyscy zginiemy. ''Bella spiorunowała wzrokiem Shane’a. 'Shane: '''Ale nie sądzę, żeby były na to jakiekolwiek szanse… '''Bella: '''No, tak lepiej. Idziemy dalej? '''Shane: '''Możemy iść. Tu i tak nie ma nic ciekawego. ''Zawodnicy poszli dalej. W pewnym momencie zatrzymali się, gdy usłyszeli Deana i Biancę, którzy nieco dalej próbowali walczyć z kosmitami. 'Bella: '''Mam wrażenie, że zostali przez nich złapani… '''Shane: '''I na dodatek ich krzyki robią się coraz głośniejsze, co oznacza, że się tu zbliżają… Może lepiej chodźmy w inną stronę. '''Bella: '''Tak, tym razem się z tobą zgodzę. ''Shane i Bella cofnęli się o kilka metrów i skręcili do innego korytarza. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''Mam lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, że im nie pomogliśmy, ale mimo wszystko i tak pewnie nie zrobilibyśmy zbyt wiele i sami byśmy wpadli w kłopoty… ''Kilka minut później znaleźli się przed dużymi drzwiami. Korytarz w tym miejscu kończył się i nie było już tam nic innego. 'Bella: '''Te drzwi wyglądają dosyć tajemniczo. Może jednak powinniśmy się cofnąć? '''Shane: '''Niby dlaczego? Powinniśmy sprawdzić, co tam jest i dopiero potem ewentualnie zacząć uciekać. '''Bella: '''Eh, więc w takim razie sprawdzaj. ''Shane podszedł do drzwi. W tym samym momencie za nimi zjawili się kosmici ciągnący ze sobą Dustina i Samanthę. 'Samantha: '''Tak, nareszcie ktoś nam pomoże! '''Shane: '''Cóż, pokonanie ich nie powinno być zbyt trudne… ''Shane i Bella już ruszyli w stronę dwójki złapanych zawodników, ale wtedy zjawiła się duża grupa kosmitów mających ze sobą Biancę i Deana. 'Shane: '''No dobra, jednak zmieniam zdanie… '''Bianca: '''Szczerze mówiąc na waszym miejscu zaczęłabym uciekać… ''Bella i Shane spojrzeli się na duże drzwi, a następnie podbiegli do nich i spróbowali je otworzyć, ale okazało się, że są zamknięte. 'Bella: '''Szkoda tylko, że nie mamy już żadnej drogi ucieczki… ''Cała szóstka uczestników próbowała jeszcze walczyć z kosmitami, których było dwa razy więcej, ale nic im to nie dało. Chwilę później jeden z nich otworzył tajemnicze drzwi, za którymi było całkiem ciemno. Zawodnicy zostali wepchnięci do środka. Ciemny korytarz Bella, Bianca, Dean, Dustin, Samantha i Shane przez jakiś czas byli prowadzeni przez długi korytarz. '''Shane: '''Mogliby zainwestować w jakieś dodatkowe światła… '''Bella: Boję się zobaczyć tego, co na nas czeka… Dustin: Może to nie będzie nic złego. Bianca: 'Fajnie, że chociaż jedna osoba potrafi być optymistą w takich momentach. ''Nagle zawodnicy mogli usłyszeć stłumioną muzykę, która robiła się coraz głośniejsza, gdy zbliżali się do końca korytarza. '''Shane: Czyżby kosmici urządzili sobie imprezę? Bianca i Dean: Ta, na pewno… Bianca i Dean spojrzeli na siebie z lekkim przerażeniem, a przynajmniej można było odnieść takie wrażenie po tym jak powiedzieli dokładnie to samo. Po chwili uczestnicy zostali zatrzymani. Naprzeciwko nich znajdowały się kolejne drzwi. Jeden z kosmitów otworzył je, a następnie zawodnicy zostali wepchnięci do środka. '' Sala ''Znaleźli się w ogromnej sali, w której właśnie trwała impreza. Wszędzie było pełno różnych kosmitów, którzy tańczyli i śpiewali. Bianca: Co… to… jest? Shane: Ha! A jednak miałem rację! Bella: No, chociaż raz twój głupi tekst okazał się prawdą… Dustin: Ej, czy wam też ona kogoś przypomina? Dustin wskazał na dziwnie ubraną dziewczynę, która tańczyła na samym środku pomieszczenia i sprawiała wrażenie najważniejszej osoby w całej grupie. Dean: Nie wygląda na kosmitkę… Samantha: Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak jest bezguściem. W tym momencie dziewczyna odwróciła się do zawodników. Okazało się, że jest to Aisha. Aisha: Ooo, hej wam! ^^ Więc to was złapaliśmy? Bella: Aisha? Co ty tu robisz? Dustin: Należysz do tej grupy kosmitów? Aisha: Nie należę do nich. Ja nimi rządzę! Bianca: Jak to „rządzisz”? Aisha: Normalnie! Jak chcecie, to może później opowiem wam jak to się stało. ^^ Przy okazji przypomniało mi się o naszych gościach w klatce. Oni pewnie też chcieliby do nas dołączyć! Aisha pstryknęła palcami i po chwili w sali pojawiła się klatka z Heidi i Sophie. Heidi: Czy mógłby nas ktoś w końcu wypuścić z tej głupiej klatki?! W tym samym momencie jeden z kosmitów podszedł do klatki i otworzył ją. Heidi: Oh, dziękuję… Prowadząca już miała go uderzyć, ale Sophie szybko ją powstrzymała. Sophie: Zaczekaj! Wyczuwam, że oni nie mają teraz złych zamiarów! Shane: No raczej nie mają skoro zaprowadzili nas na imprezę… Heidi dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na uczestników. Heidi: A wy wszyscy co tutaj robicie? Samantha: Ci brzydale nas porwali… Aisha: Nie porwaliśmy was! Wiem że mogliście tak pomyśleć, ale po prostu chcieliśmy, żebyście dołączyli do naszego przyjęcia. :D Teraz Heidi po raz pierwszy zauważyła obecność AIshy. 'Heidi: '''A czy ty przypadkiem nie zostałaś już wyeliminowana? '''Aisha: '''No tak, ale w sumie to wam uciekłam. ^^ A potem zaczęła się moja przygoda z kosmitami. Jak już zauważyliście, niedawno zostałam ich przywódczynią i właśnie to teraz świętujemy. <3 '''Heidi: '''Cóż, na pewno wszyscy chętnie byśmy tu zostali, ale myślę, że powinniśmy wracać do naszego autobusu i kontynuować podróż. '''Aisha: '''Spoko, jeśli tak chcecie, to możecie sobie już iść. W sumie to i tak jestem tu jedyną osobą, z którą możecie porozmawiać. No chyba że ktoś z was zna obce języki… '''Sophie: '''Ja bym tu jeszcze została, ale niestety jestem ich kierowcą… '''Heidi: '''Okej, w takim razie idziemy stąd. '''Dean: '''A kto wygrywa dzisiejsze zadanie? '''Heidi: '''No tak, zadanie. W sumie wygląda na to, że wszyscy zawaliliście i tak właściwie to zostaliśmy „uratowani” przez Aishę… '''Aisha: '''Ojej, więc to ja wygrałam? <3 '''Bianca: '''Nie możesz wygrać, skoro nie jesteś już uczestniczką. '''Aisha: '''Ale wychodzi na to, że jako jedyna zasłużyłam na zwycięstwo w zadaniu, o którym nawet nie miałam pojęcia! '''Heidi: '''Właśnie wpadłam na kolejny genialny pomysł! Innym pewnie się to nie spodoba, ale dzięki temu, że nas uratowałaś, oficjalnie wygrywasz z powrotem swoje miejsce w programie. ^^ '''Aisha: '''Serio? Yaaay! <3 '''Pozostali uczestnicy: '''Co?! '''Bianca: '''To nie ma najmniejszego sensu! '''Shane: '''Właśnie, przecież to przez nią znaleźliśmy się tutaj, więc co z tego, że nas „uratowała”? '''Heidi: '''Oj tam, nie narzekajcie. I tak miałam zrobić walkę wyeliminowanych o powrót. A teraz przynajmniej mamy już to z głowy. '''Bella: '''Ale Aisha chyba nie zostawi tych wszystkich kosmitów, skoro jest ich przywódczynią… '''Aisha: '''Spoko, nie będzie z tym żadnego problemu. Mogę jechać z wami. Mam kilku zastępców, którzy zajmą się moimi obowiązkami. ^^ '''Heidi: '''No dobra, więc chodźmy już stąd! ''Heidi, Sophie oraz finałowa szóstka siódemka wyszła z sali i skierowała się do autobusu. W autobusie Gdy autobus znowu wyruszył w drogę, prowadząca podeszła do uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Spytałabym się was, jak się czujecie po tym, co się wydarzyło, ale mam już dosyć na dzisiaj negatywnych emocji. Ale za to na poprawę humoru mam dla was dobrą wiadomość. Nikt dzisiaj nie odpadnie! ''Większość uczestników wyglądała na zadowolonych tą wiadomością. 'Heidi: '''A w nagrodę za zwycięstwo w dzisiejszym zadaniu oraz za wygranie nieistniejącej walki o powrót, Aisha będzie mogła spędzić później trochę czasu w moim spa. '''Aisha: '''Super. ^^ '''Heidi: '''Okej, tylko tyle chciałam wam powiedzieć. Możecie teraz trochę odpocząć i nadal złościć się, że wszyscy przegraliście oraz że macie dodatkowego przeciwnika. ''Heidi odeszła od zawodników, a następnie zwróciła się do kamery. '''Heidi: '''I to by było na tyle z dzisiejszego szalonego odcinka! W niespodziewany sposób z finałowej szóstki zrobiła nam się siódemka. Czy reszta naszej podróży minie już bez problemów? I kto zostanie kolejnym wyeliminowanym frajerem? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata